Happiness Left Shore
by Maru Glendive Diamond
Summary: Jaejoong -pemuda miskin- membawa dendam kusumat keluarganya pada seorang aristokrat muda bernama Jung Yunho/"bencilah aku seumur hidupmu karena aku harus memasungmu untuk hidupku"/"tidak ada yang tersisa dariku, dia merampas semuanya"/ "tetaplah hidup, Jaejoong"/setting waktu awal abad ke-19/Yunjae/BL. Cerita ini disajikan dengan gaya penceritaan yang berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

Happiness Left Shore©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, ?jae(Maru belum punya ide, haruskah Wonjae lagi? gimme yer opinion)

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Let's read for part 1

.

.

.

Virginia, Amerika Serikat 1915

Jaejoong Pov

Kupikir, apa yang paling dibenci oleh seorang gelandangan adalah musim dingin. Karena saat musim dingin angin beku bertiup dan nyaris membekukan tulang. Bagi gelandangan tidak ada tempat hangat untuk berlindung. Jika kau bisa menemukan tempat nyaman untuk beristirahat dan tidur sejenak maka kau harus berkelahi untuk memperebutkannya. Seharusnya kau melihatku, maksudku wajahku, maka kau akan percaya jika memar di wajahku adalah hasil memperebutkan selembar koran bekas dan tempat nyaman di pojok gudang tua dekat pelabuhan Virginia.

Ngomong-ngomong sejak tadi aku membicarakan tentang gelandangan, ini sedikit banyak berhubungan dengan diriku. Jika kau pikir aku adalah salah satu dari mereka, maka tebakanmu tepat, itu karena aku adalah gelandangan, meski kupikir aku tidak sepenuhnya gelandangan, aku memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Menyemir sepatu. Setidaknya aku masih bisa makan dengan beberapa koin penny yang kudapat dari pekerjaan itu.

Baiklah, selesai sudah dengan tentetan kalimat pembukaan. Sekarang, sebelum kisah ini dimulai kupikir lebih sopan jika aku mengenalkan diriku pada kalian. Namaku Kim Jaejoong –pemuda ingusan berumur 15 tahun- aku tinggal di , sebuah kota kecil di Virginia barat, Amerika Serikat. Kau pasti tidak pernah mendengarnya, tempat ini tak pernah ada di peta karena orang-orang tahu benar jika tempat ini tidak banyak menjanjikan apapun, orang kaya disini nyaris tidak ada. Meski kau melihat banyak orang berpantofel dengan mantel tebal yang terlihat mahal serta tas jinjing yang elegan, sesungguhnya itu tipuan. Di sini semua orang nyaris dikatakan melarat, aku bersumpah untuk itu sebab selama 2 tahun terakhir aku sudah menjadi tukang semir sepatu kota ini. Berkeliling dan berteriak menawarkan sebuah jasa murah dengan wajah kumal.

Sebenarnya dulu aku bukan pemuda melarat, aku sangat kaya. Keluargaku memiliki beberapa hektar ladang gandum di Brazil. Dulu, aku, ibu, dan ayahku adalah pemilik ladang gandum terbaik di desa dekat kota Santarem, Brazil. Kami hidup makmur di sana. Sejujurnya keluargaku dan aku bukan berasal dari negara bahkan benua ini. Kami bermigrasi pada musim panas 10 tahun yang lalu dari sebuah negara miskin di benua Asia menuju gemerlapnya benua Amerika yang terlihat menjanjikan hidup. Hidup kami sangat makmur. Aku mendapatkan semua hal yang kuinginkan. Pakaian, mainan, jajanan kota, sepatu, tas. Ibuku yang cantik selalu membuat pai apel setiap sabtu sore, itu kue terenak yang pernah kumakan. Dan ayahku yang baik akan pulang dari ladangnya dengan membawa segentong susu sapi yang didapatnya dari menukar beberapa gandum miliknya. Hidup kami sangat sejahtera. Tapi sejak tiga tahun lalu mimpi buruk berbau busuk datang merasuki keluargaku.

Aku masih mengingat dengan baik hari penuh petaka itu. Saat itu musim panas yang menyengat di pertengahan bulan Juli, tepat tiga hari setelah seorang teman sepermainanku tewas tenggelam di Sungai dekat rumahnya. Di hari itu seorang laki-laki paruh baya berbicara dengan ayahku di ruang tengah. Kupikir itu pembicaraan penting, ibuku bahkan mengusirku ke kamar meski aku diam-diam bersembunyi di balik lemari hias. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh laki-laki yang terlihat setua Paman Baiano penjaga sekolahku, yang kutahu laki-laki itu menyodorkan selembar kertas pada ayahku, ia tersenyum. Tapi sebaliknya, aku melihat wajah ayahku penuh kegusaran.

"Tuan saya adalah pengusaha besar, anda pernah mendengar sebuah negara bernama Jerman? Tuan saya adalah kalangan bangsawan di negara tersebut. Anda tidak akan rugi jika membiarkan Tuan saya menanamkan investasi pada ladang anda, ini keuntungan jangka panjang. Anda pasti mengerti bisnis bukan?" Ucap laki-laki paruh baya itu dalam dialek Manaus.

"Akhir-akhir ini cuaca sangat cerah, bahkan matahari bersinar terlalu panas. Meski demikian saya merasa sangat gelap untuk memutuskan hal ini. Ladang saya adalah bagian dari hidup keluarga saya." Ujar ayahku, ia tak tersenyum sama sekali. Wajahnya penuh kemelut.

"Maka dari itu Tuan Kim, demi keluarga anda maka anda harus mempersiapkan investasi jangka panjang. Menggarap ladang tunggal dan mengambil keuntungan dari sana tidak banyak membantu di masa depan, namun dengan membiarkan seseorang menanam investasi maka anda bisa membagi kerugian di masa depan nanti. Anda tidak akan sendiri Tuan Kim." Laki-laki tersebut kembali tersenyum.

Ayahku tidak mengatakan apapun, ia justru mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyesap isinya perlahan.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuatku tahu jika ibu menemukan aku yang tengah bersembunyi. Kutolehkan wajahku dan mendapati wajah cantik miliknya yang berubah garang. Ia mengusirku kembali dan kali ini ia memastikan diriku benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari kamar.

Hari itu berlalu dan aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi keputusan ayahku. Kami menjalani hidup seperti tidak pernah ada pertemuan tersebut. Namun, saat enam bulan kemudian kami mengalami gagal panen yang besar dengan kerugian hampir di batas nafas terakhir kami. Aku baru tahu jika dihari itu ayahku menyetujui penawaran laki-laki tersebut. Kegagalan panen ini membuat ladang kami diambil alih oleh orang tersebut dan yang tersisa dari kami hanyalah pakaian yang melekat di badan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sistem pengambil alihan ladang itu, kupikir perjanjian yang dibuat ayahku tidaklah normal. Meski demikian ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang perjanjian itu.

Di hari dimana kami harus angkat kaki dari rumah, aku melihat laki-laki paruh baya tempo hari tersebut tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kereta kuda. Ia membukakan pintu untuk seseorang dan aku bisa melihat seorang iblis berwajah tampan keluar dari sana. Ia seorang pria yang usianya kukira sekitar 22 tahun atau lebih. Pria itu berwajah dingin, ia benar-benar hebat dalam merefleksikan betapa angkuh dirinya meski dalam waktu yang sama dia terlihat begitu luar biasa dalam balutan reefer coat tipis warna maple brown.

Pria itu memandang keluargaku yang bersiap angkat kaki dari kota ini. Ia tidak menampilkan wajah lain selain senyum hina miliknya.

"Anda sangat tidak berbakat dalam berbisnis Tuan Kim." Ujarnya datar.

Aku bisa mendengar ayahku menggeram penuh emosi di sampingku, bahunya gemetar menahan amarahnya, ibu menggenggam tanganku lebih kuat.

"Kau menipu kami, sejak awal ini sudah kau rencanaakan bukan?" ujar ayahku, matanya memerah.

Pria tersebut tidak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam sejenak "Tidak, ini hanya masalah anda tidak bisa berbisnis. Anda adalah orang yang tidak beruntung Tuan Kim Kyung Tak." Ujarnya.

"Kau jahat!" aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan, bibirku seperti berteriak sendiri. Kupikir bibirku mengatakan keberaniannya meski hatiku menciut memandang orang yang terlihat begitu berkuasa di hadapanku.

Pria itu lantas melarikan pandangannya padaku. Alisnya mengernyit lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kau pikir begitu nak?" lalu ia tertawa meski tidak ada satu pun yang lucu dalam pembicaraan kami. Ibuku mencengkram bahuku. Kupikir ia berusaha menahan emosiku.

"Ya, kau mengambil hidup kami. Itu ladang keluargaku. Dimana otakmu Tuan Wajah Beku? Kau sudah tidak waras ya? Seenaknya mengacau hidup orang lain." lontaran kata-kata itu adalah umpatan pertama dalam hidupku karena setelahnya aku jadi sering mengumpat setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu dan mengingat wajah pria di depanku kala itu.

Pria itu memandangku, matanya menyipit, ia tidak terlihat kesal meski aku tahu ia menahannya dalam hati.

"Jaga mulutmu bocah nakal, kau pikir tengah berhadapan dengan siapa? Dia seorang aristokrat." Laki-laki paruh baya di sampingnya berteriak padaku. Tapi aku mengabaikan si Paruh baya itu. Pandanganku tetap tajam dan lurus pada mata dingin di depanku.

"Kau sangat berani." Hanya itu tanggapannya atas umpatanku padanya.

"Aku akan balas semua ini. Aku bersumpah, aku akan membunuhmu." Aku berteriak lebih banyak setelahnya.

"Jung Yunho. Namaku Jung Yunho. Kau perlu tahu itu jika ingin membunuhku." ia diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi "Datanglah padaku suatu hari nanti dan bunuh aku dengan tanganmu sendiri. Aku menunggumu, sungguh." Ujarnya dengan senyuman. Mulanya aku berpikir jika dalam senyuman itu ia sedang meremehkanku namun nyatanya aku melihat betapa serius kata-kata miliknya untukku.

Ya begitulah cerita flashback-ku, dan kini aku sedang mati-matian mengumpulkan uang untuk bisa menggapai pria biadab itu dan membunuhnya. Awalnya dendamku padanya nyaris berlalu saat ibuku mengatakan 'kita mulai hidup baru'. Ya, walau seharusnya aku harus tahu lebih awal jika ibu tidak mengatakan itu untuk kami, aku dan ayah. Kalimatnya justru lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena 5 bulan sejak kami hidup miskin dan berpindah-pindah tempat. Ibuku nyaris seperti orang frustasi. Ia dan ayah menjadi sering bertengkar, membentak satu sama lain. Dalam keadaan jarang makan itu, aku sangat sadar jika kebahagiaan keluargaku telah sepenuhnya lenyap. Akhir dari kisah itu adalah kematian ayahku, ia gantung diri di pohon dekat kuburan St. Vincent sedangkan seminggu setelahnya ibuku kabur dengan laki-laki kaya yang ia temui di bar. Sisanya adalah aku, hidup sebatang kara di dunia yang tak pernah membiarkan si Lemah hidup.

Dari sana dendamku semakin membesar dalam dadaku. Rasanya sangat sesak setiap kali mengingat awal kehancuran hidupku adalah pria asing berwajah dingin itu. Aku sungguh ingin membunuhnya dan mengulitinya.

.

.

.

"Hakim kota tidak akan membiarkan pencuri perhiasan Nona Anna begitu saja. Nona Anna adalah selingkuhan Hakim itu."

"Ya ya, tentu saja _Sir_, tentu saja."

Aku sedang menyemir sepatu saat kedua orang laki-laki tua tengah membicarakan hasil sidang pencurian yang baru-baru ini terjadi di wilayah ini. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan sambil berusaha membuat hasil semiranku terlihat sempurna.

"Nak, kau penyemir yang terampil." Si pemilik sepatu berujar dengan kata-kata ramah.

Aku hanya menengadah memandang wajah keriputnya yang tersenyum. Aku tak mengucapkan apapun, aku tak membalas senyumnya. Sejujurnya aku bahkan lupa bagaimana sebuah senyuman bisa dibentuk di wajah, aku lupa. Itu hal yang sudah lama sekali tidak kulakukan. Jadi daripada senyuman aku lebih suka ia menambahkan uang pembayarannya. Bagiku senyuman tak banyak berguna, itu tak menghasilkan uang. Perutku tak akan kenyang dengan senyuman.

"Kau tahu, si Pengusaha kaya itu akan datang ke Las Vegas satu minggu lagi. Ini mengejutkan. Kudengar terkhir kali ia berada di Kanada."

"Siapa?"

"Yunho, Jung Yunho. Si Aristokrat Jerman. Kau tak mungkin melupakannya. Si jenius itu benar-benar tahu cara berbisnis."

Aku nyaris menjatuhkan sikat semirku saat mendengar pembicaraan itu. Pemuda itu akan datang lagi ke Amerika? Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku harus membunuhnya. Jadi, aku mendengar lebih teliti pembicaraan kedua laki-laki tua itu.

Kedua laki-laki itu bercerita lebih banyak meski aku risih mendengar pujian mereka tentang Yunho. Demi apapun dia tidak berhak mendapat pujian itu.

Pembicaraan mereka selesai saat kereta api datang dan semua orang yang duduk bergegas meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka di peron lima dan menaiki kereta menuju Memphis. Aku masih terdiam memikirkan tentang kedatangan Yunho ke Las Vegas sambil bersandar di tiang besi penyangga peron ketika mataku menangkap sebuah koran di atas bangku. Kupikir seseorang meninggalkannya jadi aku lekas mengambilnya dan bermaksud menjadikannya alas tidur malam ini.

Ketika aku hendak melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kayu di sela-sela peralatan menyemirku. Mataku menatap gambar seseorang. Aku cepat membukanya dan melihat wajah orang paling kubenci di halaman depan koran.

'_Sang Aristokrat bertandang ke Las Vegas'_

Judul besar itu langsung memenuhi otakku. Mataku menatap penuh benci pada foto pria itu yang tengah berdiri angkuh di samping kereta kuda. Pemandangan itu mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu. Nyaris sama ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"Las Vegas." Gumamku pelan. Ya Tuhan, Las Vegas sangat jauh dari sini. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana dengan berjalan kaki. Jika naik kereta aku tidak punya uang. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya. Namun jika ia aku tidak menemuinya maka ia akan menghilang lagi. Ini sungguh satu-satunya kesempatanku menemuinya lagi. Tapi bagaimana? Aku sungguh tidak punya uang.

Aku merenungkan hal itu dalam-dalam. Mendapati kenyataan bahwa betapa tidak berdayanya diriku melawan kemiskinan. Ku remas koran tersebut dan berpikir lebih keras sambil menyebut nama Jung Yunho.

Malam itu meski udara jauh lebih hangat daripada malam-malam terakhir namun aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku. Pikiranku mengeras mencari jalan keluar. Bahkan hingga subuh menjelang aku tidak juga menutup mata. Keinginanku untuk pergi ke Las Vegas lebih kuat di banding tadi siang. Kupikir Tuhan masih memberiku jalan keluar. Aku bisa menjadi penumpang gelap. Ini cara satu-satunya.

Esok harinya sebelum matahari bersinar lebih terang. Aku berlari menuju stasiun dan mencari daftar kereta menuju Las Vegas. Satu-satunya yang bisa kutemukan dan kurasa aman adalah kereta barang. Aku bisa bersembunyi di balik tumpukan barang-barang yang hendak berangkat menuju Las Vegas. Jadi aku menunggu lama sekali hingga kereta barang singgah ke stasiun ini sebelum melanjutkan perjalananya menuju Las Vegas. Hari nyaris petang ketika kereta itu datang, aku lekas masuk dan bersembunyi di balik tumpukan barang-barang paket. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki tubuh kecil. Ini sangat membantu.

Aku menempatkan diriku di antara kotak-kotak kayu berisi benda mahal dan beberapa kardus makanan dan bir. Aku tersenyum sejenak melirik ke arah samping ketika menyadari isi dari beberapa kotak itu adalah makanan. Hingga beberapa hari kedepan dalam perjalan panjang ini, setidaknya aku tidak akan kelaparan. Kudengar suara mesin kereta mulai kencang dan suara peluit terdengar keras, setelahnya kereta perlahan mulai berangkat.

_Good bye St. Helena, Good bye West Virginia. I'm never miss ya. And Las Vegas, I'm coming dear..._

.

.

.

-Tbc-

Wow, kupikir aku harus mencoba hal baru dengan menantang diriku sendiri membuat cerita dalam gaya bahasa yang sangat ingin kucoba. Aku juga sedang mencari peruntungan agar fanfic Yunjae-ku kali ini pun mendapatkan sambutan baik dari pembaca seperti halnya 'Saranghae Yunho' yang masih begitu kukagumi.

Kuharap kalian menikmati cerita ini, tolong tinggalkan aku review, aku sungguh sangat ingin tahu apa pendapat kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

Happiness Left Shore©Maru Glendive Diamond

©Tokoh : Tuhan YME yang menghadirkan mereka ke muka bumi, orang tua mereka yang membesarkan mereka, dan SME yang memperkenalkan mereka kepada dunia. Diriku hanya meminjam.

Pair : Yunjae, Wonjae.

No bashing, no flame, no risuh, no plagiat, no copas pokoknya no yang jelek-jelek. Maru+YJS sekeluarga cinta damai.

.

.

Jung Yunho : 25 tahun

Kim Jaejoong : 15 tahun

.

.

Let's read for part 2

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sekitar lima hari sejak keberangkatan kereta dari stasiun di kota kecil . Jaejoong merasa perjalanannya menuju Las Vegas terasa begitu panjang. Meski keinginan bertemu dengan penghancur hidupnya membuat kesabarannya membesar lebih dari yang diharapkan.

"Makanan ini sungguh enak." Pekiknya saat ia baru saja membongkar sebuah kardus besar dan merampok isinya seperti tikus. Wajah kumalnya menunjukkan rasa senang. Jaejoong memandang sekeliling sambil terus mengunyah roti gandum coklat di tangannya. Perutnya lebih sering kenyang sejak beberapa hari terakhir dengan mengkonsumsi roti-roti tersebut. Kim Jaejoong tahu benar itu perbuatan kriminal tapi kelaparan membuat sekat tipis bernama 'kriminalitas' nyaris tak terlihat. Semua orang akan melakukan hal sama seperti dirinya. Seseorang bahkan bisa memakan temannya sendiri jika ia lapar.

"Lihat saja Jung Yunho, kematianmu sedang menuju padamu. Hahaha...aku akan datang..." Jaejoong tertawa keras sambil sesekali bersenandung. Melupakan kesedihannya sejenak dengan semua makanan di depannya.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa hari sejak perjalanannya dengan kereta barang hingga kini ia sampai di Las Vegas. Ia turun dari kereta saat pintu terbuka dan para pembongkar muatan lengah. Dengan gesitnya ia berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang sambil memegang koran di tangannya. Koran itu satu-satunya petunjuk yang akan membawanya menuju Yunho.

Jaejoong mengusap-usap bawah bibirnya sambil memandang takjub kerumunan orang dan kendaraan di kota. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang kemari. Las Vegas jauh dari bayangan kota kecil di otaknya. Kota ini padat dan gemerlap nyaris seperti New York. Dan sekarang Jaejoong tengah berdiri sambil memandang sekeliling dan tanpa sadar tersenyum cerah melihat betapa luar biasanya kota ini. Seharusnya ia berkaca saat sedang tersenyum lebar seperti itu, setidaknya itu akan menampakkan wajah kanak-kanaknya yang manis. Raut wajah yang telah lama ia lupakan. Rasa senang dan kagum. Namun tak beberapa lama kemudian pikirannya membuat ia tersentak. Ia kembali pada tujuan awalnya. Mencari Yunho dan membunuh pria itu.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki pemuda 15 tahun itu membawanya ke sebuah bangunan yang ditunjukkan di koran akan menjadi tempat singgah Yunho. Bangunan itu cukup besar. Jaejoong membaca kata 'Hotel Santiago' pada papan depan bangunan.

Kim Jaejoong melihat orang-orang keluar masuk dari dalam hotel dengan pakaian mewah. Jaejoong lantas melihat pakaiannya sendiri dan memperhatikan tampilannya lekat-lekat. Astaga! Betapa kumalnya dia. Jaejoong lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mandi dan berganti baju.

Meski demikian ia tetap merongrong masuk walaupun penjaga bergegas menghampirinya dan mengusirnya jauh-jauh seperti lalat. Ia terus melakukannya hingga dirinya benar-benar putus asa. Jaejoong bahkan mendapatkan beberapa memar dari tinjuan para penjaga. Jadi sekarang ia duduk diam di depan bangunan sambil memandang bangunan tersebut dengan sengit. Jaejoong lantas mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan menunduk pasrah. Badannya sakit semua.

"Silahkan Tuan, iya...tolong berhati-hati." Suara seseorang tertangkap di indra pendengarannya.

Dengan malas Jaejoong menengadahkan wajahnya dan memandang ke sumber suara. Matanya dibuat terbelalak. Wajahnya memanas dan emosinya meluap-luap. Tuhan berbaik hati menemukannya dengan pria itu.

"KAU, BERHENTI DI SANA." Teriak Jaejoong dengan keras.

Orang-orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaejoong. mereka menatap penuh tanda tanya pada seorang bocah kumal dengan wajah lebam di dahi, pipi, dan dagunya.

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR JUNG YUNHO? KUBILANG BERHENTI!" teriakan Jaejoong kembali terdengar.

Seorang pria yang nyaris memasuki kereta kuda tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang Jaejoong penuh minat.

Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun. Pria itu hanya memandang Jaejoong seakan menanti sesuatu. Di lain sisi Jaejoong memandang Yunho dalam diam, nafasnya putus-putus karena hantaman kuat di dada kirinya oleh para penjaga tadi. Jaejoong sejenak berpikir jika Yunho tidak banyak berubah sejak pertemuan pertama mereka 3 tahun silam.

"Kau ingat padaku?" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara lebih rendah.

Yunho tak langsung menjawab, pria itu berdiri diam dan nampak berpikir.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dalam balutan nada arogan.

Jaejoong mendesis, memandang Yunho lebih tajam. 3 tahun terakhir ia menghabiskan hidupnya di antara rasa lapar dan lelah sembari memikirkan cara terbaik untuk kematian Yunho. Ia memikirkan pria itu setiap harinya sedangkan Yunho bahkan tidak ingat padanya.

Sekonyong-konyong Jaejoong bangkit dan mencengkram pakaian Yunho. Wajahnya menengadah dan menatap Yunho yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya penuh kebencian. Jaejoong menahan amarahnya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa orang sepertimu harus ada di dunia ini?" bisik Jaejoong . Matanya berkaca-kaca, ingatan tentang kematian ayahnya bangkit memenuhi pikirannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI LORD YUNHO PEMUDA UDIK." Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang pernah dilihatnya dulu membentaknya lalu menariknya menjauhi Yunho.

"Aku benci padamu. Aku sungguh membencimu Jung Yunho." Bisik Jaejoong kembali.

Yunho tetap diam, ia menatap wajah Jaejoong.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang sering mendampingi Yunho yang baru-baru ini diketahui bernama Jose Bope adalah seorang pria kewarganegaraan Brazil. Ia berasal dari Manaus dan bekerja sebagai anak buah Yunho selama ia berada di Amerika. Ia pria yang bersedia melakukan apapun demi uang. Dan Jaejoong merasa jijik dekat pria tersebut. Jadi ketika Bope menarik pakaiannya dan memukul tangannya keras-keras untuk melepaskan Jaejoong dari Yunho. Jaejoong meludahi orang itu.

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada ayahku." Jaejoong masih berbicara pada Yunho meski pria di depannya tak bergeming. Pria itu hanya menatap Jaejoong yang sesekali meringis karena pukulan di tubuhnya yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pemuda itu di pakaian Yunho.

"Lepaskan aku, kau bisa mati oleh pukulan itu." ujar Yunho datar.

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil mengerang merasakan perih dan sakit akibat pukul-pukulan para pelindung Yunho.

"Jika pun aku mati, aku akan mengajakmu juga. Ayo pergi sama-sama." Ujar Jaejoong putus asa di tengah rasa sakitnya. Tangannya mulai gemetar.

Yunho memejamkan mata dan berpikir betapa keras kepalanya anak ini.

"Hentikan!" ucapan Yunho membuat para penjaganya menghentikan gerakan mereka. Ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk. Nafas pemuda yang masih bisa dikatakan bocah itu terdengar pendek-pendek. Namun cengkraman Jaejoong di bajunya tidak mengendur.

Yunho mencengkram rahang Jaejoong. Memandang mata doe milik pemuda itu dan berkata "Aku mengampuni nyawamu kali ini." Yunho menghapus darah di sudut bibir pemuda di depannya. Setelahnya tanpa seseorang pun tahu, Yunho memasukkan beberapa lembar uang di saku Jaejoong.

"Enyahlah!" dan Yunho memukul tengkuk Jaejoong keras dan membuat pemuda itu jatuh pingsan.

"Ayo pergi, aku nyaris terlambat." Ujar Yunho kemudian, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang pingsan begitu saja. Yunho menaiki kereta kudanya tanpa berminat melirik pemuda itu. Ia yakin seseorang akan menyingkirkan tubuh Jaejoong ke tempat lain.

.

.

.

Petang hampir tiba saat Kim Jaejoong bangun dan menemukan dirinya berada di antara tong sampah samping bangunan kantor pos tua dengan tubuh remuk redam. Ingatannya kembali saat ia bertemu Yunho siang tadi. Ia mengutuk pemuda itu. Jaejoong mengingkari air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dengan mengumpat keras-keras di lorong sepi sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya. Tubuh kecilnya berdiri sempoyongan bersandar di dinding, aah tulang rusuknya sakit sekali, para tukang pukul itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memukul daerah vital pikirnya. Ia pandang tong sampah di depannya, mendesis pelan, lalu ia tendang dengan kekuatan penuh, setidaknya itu sedikit meredakan rasa kesalnya. Sambil menahan nyeri di tulang punggungnya Jaejoong memulai langkah untuk keluar dari gang kotor itu dan kembali ke jalan utama, ia melihat lampu jalan telah dinyalakan dan sinarnya yang terang membuat Jaejoong tertegun sesaat. Tiba-tiba ia memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa itu.

.

.

Braakk

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri deretan pertokoan sambil mengusap lengan pakaiannya saat seseorang menabrak bahu kirinya dengan keras. Jaejoong nyaris mengeluarkan umpatannya sebelum matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata sipit si Penabrak di depannya. Ia membuka bibirnya, untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata, apapun itu, agar membuat orang yang menabraknya berhenti dan meminta maaf. Tapi pemilik sepasang mata sipit itu justru lari labih cepat.

Braakk

Di antara rasa kagetnya Jaejoong masih merasakan bahunya di tambrak sekali lagi. Kali ini yang ia lihat adalah seorang bocah laki-laki yang umurnya terlihat sama dengannya. Bocah itu berkulit hitam, mungkin salah satu bocah Hispanik, ia terlihat berlari ke arah yang sama dengan bocah mata sipit.

Braakk...Brakkk

Baiklah, cukup dengan rasa maaf yang ia berikan pada dua penabrak tadi tapi jika tabrakan itu terjadi untuk 3 hingga 4 kalinya dan ia memaafkannya? Yang benar saja. Jaejoong mengumpat keras dan berlari mengejar para penabrak tidak tahu diri itu sambil memenganggi tulang rusuknya yang terasa seperti mau rontok. Aaah, sakit sekali batinnya.

"Tunggu! Kalian tuli? Tunggu!" teriaknya meski suaranya yang parau disertai batuk.

Ia terus mengejar mereka hingga kedua langkah kakinya melambat memasuki daerah sepi. Ini sebuah gang yang rusuh dan lembab, Jaejoong menahan muntah dan nyaris berbalik pergi saat suara teriakan di belakang punggungnya seakan memanggilnya. Ia lantas berbalik cepat.

Seseorang nampak berdiri di depannya, ah tidak bukan seseorang tapi beberapa orang. Mereka anak-anak yang menabraknya tadi. Bagus, tepat waktu untuk menagih permintaan maaf mereka. Jaejoong memasang wajah angkuh.

"Siapa kau?" bocah di depannya lebih tinggi dari dirinya, tubuhnya kurus dan kulitnya hitam gelap, matanya lebar bewarna kekuningan sedangkan rambutnya kriting nyaris gimbal, saat ia berbicara Jaejoong melihat barisan gigi putih nampak berderet di balik bibir tebalnya.

"Jaejoong, seseorang yang kau tabrak di depan toko daging tadi, dan seseorang yang sama yang akan menagih permintaan maafmu." Ujarnya.

"Pergilah!" seorang bocah yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama dengan pembicara pertama nampak melipat tangannya di depan dada. Baiklah, Jaejoong tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan sekarang. Mereka dua anak hispanik kumuh.

Jaejoong hendak menjawab sebelum lebih banyak orang yang menghampirinya. Ada dua orang lagi dan satu di antara mereka ia melihat anak mata sipit. Tampilan mereka tidak jauh berbeda, lusuh dan payah, tapi Jaejoong tidak merasa lebih baik dengan tampilannya sendiri. Ia juga sama-sama lusuhnya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, tahun-tahun ini benar-benar penuh anak terlantar rupanya.

"Kalian menabrakku dan rasanya sakit. Sekarang minta maaflah." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Kau bocah yang dihajar orang-orang di depan hotel Santiago kan? Kau kan bocah malang itu?" si Sipit bertanya tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong mendesis tak suka ketika si Sipit menyebutnya 'bocah malang' meski memang rasanya sesuai kenyataan. Aish, sial pikirannya kembali pada rasa kesal dan muak pada Yunho.

"Aku tidak malang, hanya saja dikeroyok belum terpikirkan saat aku hendak membunuh Jung Yunho."

"Wah! Kepala kecilmu ternyata menyimpan bom, kau bilang membunuh Jung Yunho? Si Pria kaya itu akan membunuhmu dulu, _boy_." Seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi di antara para bocah berujar dengan wajah sok. Di antara mereka, hanya si Jangkung berwajah latin itulah yang memiliki penampilan lumayan. Ia tidak sekucel yang lain.

"Kau hebat sekali. Apa kau orang Asia? Junsu juga orang Asia." Ujar bocah hispanik yang sempat membentak Jaejoong dengan kata 'pergilah' berujar sambil mendorong temannya yang bermata sipit.

"Namamu?" si Sipit kembali bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku Xiah Junsu. Ini Carlito..." tunjuknya pada bocah jangkung berwajah latin "..ini Sam.." tunjukknya pada bocah hispanik paling jangkung "...dan ini Rico.." tunjuknya pada bocah hispanik lain dengan senyum miring di bibirnya. Tidak mudah membedakan antara Sam dan Rico selain dari perbedaan tinggi badan mereka "...kami kelompok bocah gelandangan, jadi...kau mau bergabung?" Junsu tersenyum, ia terlihat lebih ramah dibanding yang lain.

Sejujurnya Jaejoong merasa terkejut sekaligus terkesan. Wow bergabung? Apakah itu kata lain dari 'Ayo kita berteman' ?, sudah lama sejak ia menggelandang sendiri di St. Helena tanpa teman. Ini nyaris seperti hadiah ulang tahun.

"Apa ini komunitas?" tanya Jaejoong, alisnya terangkat meski ia antusias untuk bergabung.

"Aku tidak tahu, kami hanya mencari makan sama-sama." Ujar Carlito.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Baiklah, ini tampak baik.

"Aku menolak. Aku harus membunuh Jung Yunho." Ujar Jaejoong berbeda dari apa yang ia pikirkan di awal.

"Junsu, kau dengar? Dia mau membunuh si Kaya itu..." Sam berujar dengan kikikan.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu.

"Kupikir kita harus bergabung Tuan Kim. Aku juga ingin membunuhnya." Ujar Junsu dengan tangan terulur "Ayo kita bunuh Jung Yunho sama-sama!" tambahnya lagi.

.

.

.

Bergabung bersama kelompok bocah gelandangan berbeda dari yang Jaejoong pikirkan. Mereka mencari makan dengan mencuri dan menipu atau lebih banyak pekerjaan kotor kelas rendah lainnya. Jaejoong sedikit keberatan dengan cara mereka karena itulah ia hanya menganggap mereka tempat singgah sementara sebelum menuju pembalasan dendamnya, namun, ketika ia lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Junsu. Ia menemukan kekuatan lain yang disebut 'patner', Junsu sepertinya juga membenci Yunho. Entah karena apa.

Dua hari setelah Jaejoong bergabung dengan kelompok bocah gelandangan. Di suatu sore yang lembab. Usai Junsu mengajaknya mencuri sepotong roti gandum dan membawa tambahan beberapa potong roti terigu, si Sipit itu berbicara lebih banyak mengenai dendamnya dengan Yunho. Jaejoong memberikan semua fokusnya pada cerita itu.

Junsu bilang, Ia adalah yatim piatu yang ditampung di salah satu rumah sosial di Nebraska. Ia tidak tahu siapa ayah ibunya, yang ia tahu ia berasal dari sebuah negara bernama China dan orang tuanya mungkin adalah imigran gelap yang masuk ke Amerika dengan menyelundup melalui kapal kargo di daerah San Diego. Sambil memandang terotoar, wajah Junsu tertegun sejenak lalu ia kembali bercerita jika rumah sosialnya di Nebraska adalah neraka. Rumah sosial itu menampung bocah gelandangan dan memperkerjakan mereka siang malam. Di usia 5 tahun Junsu harus menjual kue jahe murah di sekitar jalan besar kota Ross Wrigley, ia tidak bisa kembali jika menyisakan dagangannya. Menjual kue hanya sampai ketika umurnya 7 tahun karena ia harus berganti job dengan mengirim susu dan menjaga bayi. Setiap harinya harus ada uang yang ia berikan pada ketua perawat di panti itu. Tapi Junsu kecil bukanlah mesin pencari uang yang hebat jadi ia lebih banyak mendapatkan cambukan dan perut lapar.

8 tahun kehidupan awal Junsu adalah kesengsaraan hingga menginjak umurnya yang ke 9, sepasang pasutri memungutnya dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Mereka luar biasa baik dan Junsu nyaris menganggap itu mimpi. Namun, saat waktu hampir genap 3 bulan bersama ayah dan ibu barunya, Junsu menemukan mereka mati bunuh diri dengan urat nadi yang terpotong. Ada dua lembar kertas yang mereka genggam di tangan. Satu adalah surat wasiat pendek untuknya. Beginilah isinya :

'_Junsu, 10 tahun terakhir kami berdoa agar memiliki anak. Meski hanya sejenak, terima kasih telah menjadi anak kami. Kau anak baik. Junsu putraku, sehatlah selalu, kami menyayangimu...Stephan dan Anne.'_

Junsu terlihat menangis diam-diam saat ia mengingat-ingat isi surat wasiat itu dan disaat air mata Junsu menetes tiba-tiba, Jaejoong jadi teringat orang tuanya.

Kertas kedua adalah alasan kenapa Junsu juga turut membenci Yunho. Kertas itu adalah surat peringatan hutang yang jatuh tempo, ada lampiran surat keterangan bahwa kepemilikan sebuah tanah di Kaist seluas ± 1.5 hektar telah berganti nama yang semula bernama Stephan Barry menjadi Jung Yunho. Pemindahan kepemilikan karena hutang yang jatuh tempo adalah hal wajar di jaman itu tapi yang tidak wajar adalah kenyataan bahwa surat itu datang dengan terror yang mereka alami seminggu penuh. Junsu yang kehilangan sandaran terlempar kembali ke jalanan dan berakhir di Las Vegas.

Cerita Junsu selesai dengan sebuah helaan nafas berat. Ia terlihat kuat di wajahnya meski matanya yang merah mengatakan kejujuran. Jaejoong merasa lebih kuat setelah mendengar cerita itu. Jadi kini mereka sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dan membalas dendam.

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam ke 4 setelah bergabungnya Jaejoong. kelompok bocah gelandangan itu tampak berdiskusi di salah satu gudang tua dekat stasiun. Mereka duduk membundar sambil mengigiti roti kecil-kecil. Jaejoong nampak berbicara pada mereka.

"Itu keputusanku, maafkan aku, tapi Jung Yunho adalah tujuanku." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang memandang teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Kupikir kau terlambat Kim. Si Kaya itu akan memulai perjalanannya ke Colorado pukul 9 besok pagi." Ujar si Jangkung Sam.

Jaejoong tertegun. Oh tidak, pikirnya.

"Berita buruknya adalah, kau tidak punya uang untuk menyusulnya."

"Aku akan menyelinap ke kereta barang."

"Tidak ada kereta barang hingga lusa. Lebih banyak Lokomotif kelas bisnis, mereka dijaga ketat."

"Aku temukan beberapa lebar dollar di sakuku tadi sore. Lihatlah, ini cukup."

"Itu banyak, tapi tak cukup jika kau mengajak Junsu." Rico menghela nafas.

Mereka terdiam. Keheningan merambat hingga Carlito memekikan sebuah ide.

"Kita mencuri saja!" kata Carlito sambil memandang Junsu yang duduk menatapnya dengan mata mendelik "Ayo ikut aku, aku tahu tambang uang di sekitar sini." Mereka bangkit dan merencanakan pencurian itu. Sekilas, Jaejoong melihat Carlito membujuk Junsu sambil menarik tangan kurus milik Junsu.

.

.

Malam lebih larut saat kabut mulai menyelimuti Las Vegas yang ramai. Carlito menuntun mereka ke salah satu rumah judi besar dengan lampu mencolok. Mereka masuk lewat pintu belakang bar dan mengendap menuju kamar tidur besar dengan lampu temaram. Carlito mengobrak-ambrik isi lemari, mengeluarkan semua isi loker dan berhenti sejenak saat melihat brankas besi. Jaejoong menatap pintu dengan tangan gemetar, mencuri yang dimaksud Carlito terlihat seperti merampok.

"Terbuka!" Sam memekik tertahan saat Carlito membuka brankas isi uang dan batangan emas. Tanpa menghitung, Carlito memasukkan nyaris setengah dari tumpukan uang yang ada ke dalam bajunya. Lantas mereka keluar cepat-cepat. Jaejoong tidak menyangka, ini mudah dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Mereka kembali ke gudang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, tawa Carlito lebih keras dari yang lain. Ia tampak puas terlebih saat ia memberikan setumpuk uang pada Junsu untuk tiket kereta nanti. Meskipun demikian, Jaejoong yakin jika ia tidak salah lihat ketika ada bias sendu di dalam mata Carlito.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia menggeleng dan tidur lebih cepat di malam itu.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, satu jam setelah fajar menyingsing. Jaejoong membangunkan Junsu dan mengingatkannya untuk pergi ke stasiun lebih awal. Sam dan Carlito terbangun setelahnya sedangkan Rico tiba-tiba lenyap bahkan sebelum Jaejoong terbangun.

Junsu dan Jaejoong pergi lebih cepat menuju peron dan menungu kereta dengan sepotong roti yang mereka beli untuk pertama kalinya dengan uang. Lebih banyak roti yang mereka makan adalah hasil curian. Sam dan Carlito menunggu mereka sedangkan Rico masih menghilang. Diam-diam Jaejoong bertanya dengan suara berbisik pada Junsu.

"Pencurian tadi malam sangat luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa selancar itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengunyah rotinya pelan-pelan.

Junsu menengok dan tersenyum tipis "Tentu saja, bagi Carlito itu seperti mengambil kue jahe di panggangan miliknya sendiri."

"Aku tidak paham, Junsu."

"Satu rahasia kecil, Jaejoong. Carlito mencuri di rumahnya sendiri semalam."

Jaejoong tersedak dan cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya. Ya Tuhan, rumahnya sendiri?

"Carlito itu kaya, kaya sekali, ayahnya adalah pemilik casino itu." Junsu berbicara santai sambil menegak sebotol air mineral di tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jangan tanya aku, tidak ada dari kami yang tahu kenapa Carlito senang menggelandang dari pada tidur dengan bantal bulu angsanya. Kami hanya berpikir, suatu hari ia akan jadi pemilik casino yang baru."

Jaejoong diam sejenak lalu memandang Carlito dengan wajah tertegun. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam kepala Carlito? Kenapa ia memilih hidup seperti tikus got dari pada menjadi hamster bersih di kandangnya?

.

.

.

Mereka tidak tahu jam menunjukkan pukul berapa saat Junsu menepuk bahu Jaejoong dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah rombongan. Jaejoong menyipitkan mata seperti mengatur jarak pandanganya dan tiba-tiba menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia melihat Yunho berada di sana dengan wajah angkuh yang memuakkan.

"Kereta akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Carlito berujar sambil menepuk bahu Junsu.

Junsu menengok dan tersenyum.

"Kau yang terbaik Carlie, kau temanku yang terbaik." Ujar Junsu pada Carlito. Carlito lantas menarik tubuh kecil Junsu dan memeluknya, ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Junsu. Sesuatu yang hanya mereka saja yang tahu.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan merasa sedikit iri. Ah, betapa indah sebuah pertemanan.

Jaejoong melempar pandangan ke arah lain dan mendapati jika Yunho telah memasuki kereta. Ia melirik jam di ujung penyangga peron 3 lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada kegiatan lovely dokky di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebelumnya, tapi tolong jaga Junsu. Ia tidak sekuat yang terlihat." Carlito berujar sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong. Apa ini? Kata-kata serius milik Carlito terdengar memohon. Baru Jaejoong sadar setelah 2 tahun sejak ucapan Carlito padanya di hari itu, jika, Junsu adalah cinta pertama Carlito. Itu mungkin sebuah alasan kenapa bocah sekaya Carlito rela menjadi tikus got bersama Junsu. Tapi yang masih belum bisa ia logikakan adalah, kenapa Carlito melepaskan Junsu? Ia bahkan membantunya pergi dari sisinya. Cinta itu benar-benar hal yang rumit.

Beberapa langkah sebelum Jaejoong dan Junsu menaiki lokomotif itu. Seseorang berteriak pada mereka.

"Junsu! Jaejoong!" mereka lantas menoleh dan menemukan Rico yang berlari kencang dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Rico!" Junsu memekik. Wajahnya terkejut dan berubah riang. Ia mungkin mengira Rico tidak mau mengantarnya namun setelah Rico menyerahkan sebuah tas isi bekal. Baru ia tahu kenapa Rico menghilang pagi tadi.

"Terima kasih, kuharap ini tidak merepotkanmu." Ujar Junsu.

Rico menggeleng "Kembalilah setelah kau membunuhnya, kembalilah lebih cepat dari pada merpati pos. Las Vegas menunggumu, kawan." Ujar Rico, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Junsu menganguk-angguk.

Suara uap lokomotif mengudara, Jaejoong dan Junsu terpaksa beranjak menaiki lokomotif dan berdiri dekat pintu. Junsu menangis memandang teman-temannya sedangkan Jaejoong turut menangis melihat ikatan pertemanan terbaik yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

Lokomotif mulai berjalan dan Jaejoong melihat Carlito berlari kecil sambil berusaha menyamai laju kereta membawa mereka.

"Pulanglah cepat Junsu, pulanglah lebih cepat. Jangan menangis saat kau lapar, mencurilah lebih banyak, jangan sakit, jangan biarkan tubuhmu kedinginan.." kata Carlito sambil berlari kecil menatap Junsu yang berdiri di pinggir pintu lokomotif "..jangan biarkan orang lain membully-mu, jangan demam saat aku tidak ada, jangan sampai kau terluka..."Carlito masih berlari di samping lokomotif yang sedikit demi sedikit mempercepat lajunya "..JANGAN LUPA KEMBALI PADA KAMIIiii...dan kembali padaku..." itu teriakan terakhir Carlito yang bisa Jaejoong dengar sebelum lokomotif melaju meninggalkan stasiun. Meninggalkan Sam dan Rico lalu meninggalkan Carlito dengan nafasnya yang pendek-pendek serta teriakan paraunya yang masih menggema di telinga mereka.

Di hari itu bagi Jaejoong ia akan mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal Las Vegas.' tapi bagi Junsu, entah kalimat apa yang ada dalam kepala kecilnya untuk Las Vegas-nya.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk diam dalam lokomotif yang berjalan cepat. Jaejoong enggan menarik Junsu untuk lekas menemui Yunho dan membunuh pria itu. Wajah Chiness Junsu lebih banyak termenung meski hampir genap 1 jam mereka berada dalam lokomotif. Jaejoong memandang Junsu yang terdiam lalu kembali memandang sungai Colorado yang mengalir di bawah lembah hijau yang segar.

'Andai Colorado adalah perjalanan terakhirku, aku tak perlu lagi memikirkan balas dendam dan perjalanan panjang mengelilingi Amerika Latin untuk hidup yang baru. Andai kematian datang lebih cepat di lokomotif ini, aku lega mendapati Yunho satu kereta denganku. Jika aku mati, dia harus mati pula, jika dia mati, aku akan berpikir untuk hidup yang lain.' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

Perlahan mata doe-nya menutup dan termenung dalam rasa kesendirian dalam dirinya. Namun Junsu tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Jaejoong, ayo pergi ke tempat Jung Yunho." Ia berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong dengan air muka tak terbaca.

Jaejoong mengangakat alisnya, lalu melirik ke jendela entah untuk apa. Lalu ia bangkit dan mengikuti Junsu yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Wah! Junsu benar-benar bersemangat pikirnya.

.

.

Langkah mereka semakin dekat memasuki Gerbong 3 di mana Yunho duduk sendiri dengan gaya non verbalnya yang angkuh. Jaejoong menatap tubuh Junsu yang mendekat ke arah Yunho. Beberapa orang mencegahnya, Junsu menengok ke arah Jaejoong singkat lalu tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa itu mendatangkan keanehan untuk Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho." Teriak Junsu "Jung Yunho." Teriaknya lebih keras.

Jaejoong berada di samping Junsu dan menyeringai.

"Yunho tukang rampas, kemarilah idiot!" Jaejoong ikut berteriak membantu Junsu.

Yang benar saja. Terikan Jaejoong membuat Junsu berjenggit tapi hal itu sukses membuat Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju arah mereka dengan wajah murka.

Melihat wajah Yunho membuat Jaejoong merasa darahnya mendidih. Kebenciannya pada Yunho semakin besar dari waktu ke waktu. Dia harap memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk membunuh Yunho saat ini juga.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Junsu dan mendapati temannya itu tersenyum, tapi tiba-tiba saat Yunho tepat berada di depan mereka dengan wajah dingin bercampur marah, Junsu berlutut di depannya. Jaejoong mendelik dan dengan suara berbisik ia memanggil nama Junsu, berusaha mengingatkan bocah itu dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Tolong jadikan kami pelayan rumah tangga anda, _Sir_." Kata Junsu "Kami butuh pekerjaan." Tambahnya kemudian sambil berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Jaejoong nyaris berteriak dan memaki Junsu sebelum Junsu menarik pakaiannya dan ikut berlutut di hadapan Yunho.

"Kami mohon terima kami, Tuan Yunho." Ujar Junsu lagi. Suaranya merendah dan penuh nada memohon.

Astaga apa-apaan ini?

.

.

.

-tbc-

Banyak sambutan hangat untuk ff ini, Maru senang sekali, gumawo...

Untuk keluhan karena seputar wajah Yunnie yang terlalu Asia, gak pantes banget buat jadi aristokrat barat, Maru mohon tenang. Entah chap berapa Maru bakal kasih alasan logisnya. Karena seperti biasa Maru masih menganut cerita natural, Maru gak suka alur paksa.

Lalu untuk kritik dan saran yang telah beberapa reviewer sampaikan, Maru ucapkan terima kasih banyak, itu membuat Maru menyadari sesuatu yang penting dan nyaris terlupakan.

Chapter ini untuk pertama kalinya Maru kehilangan banyak konsentrasi dan mood. Semoga kalian masih tetap puas dengan itu. Ini adalah waktu update terlama yang Maru lakukan dan pertama kalinya Maru kena author block di chapter awal banget, mian. Maru ada UAS ditambah ada proyek bikin film, Maru jadi scriptwriter jadi ya radak pusing klo bagi-bagi pikiran. Sekali lagi Mianhae...

Thanks a lot for :

Lady Ze, YunJaeLovers, YunHolic, vinansia, Vic89, Angel Park, ritajung, , lipminnie, sissy, baby jung, Riszaaa, AliveYJ, Taeripark, yoon HyunWoon, Himawari23, inda jiddan, toki4102, ifa. , Elzha luv changminnie, Rly. , monoka, everadit, Jung Jaehyun, vermilion, dan Guest.

Udah kasih review, itu sangat berharga banget buat Maru.

Semua review adalah alasan Maru masih mau lanjut nulis di ff ini meski jadwal begitu padat dan author block menimpa Maru, membuatku berpikir untuk keluar dari sini dan menghapus semua ff Maru lalu kembali jadi reader saja. Semoga kalian tetap mendukung Maru untuk tetap bertahan.

Maru butuh review kalian sebagai bentuk dukungan serta memperbaiki apa yang kurang dari penulisan Maru...

Fb : Maru diamond


End file.
